


accidental confession

by foilflingza



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Other, fierce has 1 line and jet is mentioned, i invented this ship ill go down w it, justice nb in this fic hence the "other" tag, sorry guys<3, tagged as m/m bc justice canonly a dude but like...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/pseuds/foilflingza
Summary: curse this headgear that broadcasts brainwaves to everyone around me!!!!
Relationships: Hivemind/Justice
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	accidental confession

The weeks after Finalfest were spent reintegrating Hivemind into normal society. His sole purpose had been overthrown, and now he was just a useless squid with cool powers. That was how he felt for quite a while, until he made his place within the Guardians. He wasn't formally one, no. More so Fierce has invited to stay with him and his sister, and in extension, Justice. The silver inkling had his own room at this point, although it was mostly minimal and barren. There was a certain sort of calm in quiet, empty spaces to him. He often went to hide in it as a safe haven from the chaos of the twins. He grew the closest to Justice, who was like minded as he was, often closed up in their workshop. 

And he couldn't help but wonder if it was the lack of social interaction, or if genuine feelings were muddled inside his brain as he watched the other tinker on the floor in front of him. 

Jet and Fierce lounged around on chairs across the room, completely absorbed in meaningless arguments. Justice was mending their weapon, their mouth running just as fast as clawed fingers as Hivemind's brain was pumped with as much random knowledge as he could take. Weapons, beacons, shifty stage mechanics, anything - with the bulky helmet gone, Hive could see how much the octoling's face lit up, how crooked their teeth were in little awkward smiles. 

"Kinda looks like the Princess Cannon, doesn't it?" 

Justice was interrupted, looking sort of wide-eyed up at Hivemind as they processed the question. Then their smile widened as they shook the Sploosh a little bit. Hivemind was referring to the muzzle of it, which the cannon also had. "It does, huh?" 

Said muzzle was put in Hivemind's personal space, and the octoling let out an imitative cry; albeit much,  _ much _ quieter than Pearl's. He barked out a bit of a laugh, the sudden silly gesture pulling at something inside him before he could stop it. But it went away as soon as it came - or so he had thought, smiling as they had made rare eye contact with him. 

_ Oh my God, I love you. _

Justice looked downright  _ startled _ , once loud conversation suddenly coming to a halt, and Hivemind sat there in his own ignorance. Cocking his head curiously, concerned a little bit, and he couldn't help but feel that the entire mood of the room had changed abruptly. 

"Who are you talkin' to, dude?" Fierce broke the still silence first, and Hivemind slowly turned his head to him, now absolutely dumbfounded. 

"I haven't said…?" Hivemind then trailed off, the crushing realization smacking him in the face. He noticed he hadn't taken his signature headgear off, suddenly in tune with how much the antennas were twitching around; he had broadcasted such an intense thought to anyone within radius at a deafening alarm. Which, unfortunate for him, had been the other three in the room. 

Head whipping back to Justice in front of him, whose face had taken a considerable shade of yellow, fingers now still over their weapon. Hivemind felt sick with an incredible urge to just get up and  _ bolt _ . 

So he did. Enperrials skidding on the floor as he dashed to his feet, the others shouting out for him completely ignored. He made it down the halls and to his room, the door deafeningly slammed shut as he ran inside. Sterile white and orderly made bed calmed him slightly upon sight, but his glasses were still torn off and thrown to the floor in frustration. He had completely, utterly embarrassed himself - and every hypersensitive emotion inside him wondered if he could ever even look at his friends again. Much less Justice. 

He had flung himself into his bed face-first, a frustrated scream muffled by his plush pillows. He could feel his face burning into them, hot with embarrassment. He hated,  _ hated _ how much control he had over everyone else with ease; but he couldn't even silence his own thoughts without concentrating on it for every little second. 

He just wallowed in his own pity for a while until he calmed down. Still he didn't move from his comfortable position - until there was the gentlest knock rapping on his door. He froze, unable to think of any sort of reply, so he just didn't. He thought if he pretended he wasn't there, whoever it was would go away - fat chance.

"Um- can I come in?" Justice's voice rang through the wood, a little meekly.

Hivemind let out a shaky sigh, now being forced to confront his worst fear at the moment. He sat upright and at least tried to make himself look like he wasn't just contemplating burying himself away in a hole. "Yes." 

Justice cracked open the door enough to slip in, gently closing it behind them so it didn't make even as much as a click. They only got a few paces into the room, a good distance from the Inkling before he started his ramble. 

"I'm so sorry," he started off. "that was...really uncomfortable. I'm sorry." 

Hivemind wasn't even looking at them. He sat with his hands in his lap, staring down at them, jittering from pure anxiety. It was silent for a moment before Justice reassured him, now closer than before. "It's okay." 

Hivemind refused to truly accept it, still entirely too guilty. But he couldn't think of anything else to say. What other apology is there for accidentally broadcasting your pining to your crush and their siblings? He watched as Justice's shoes got closer, shuffling across the floor until they almost touched his, standing right in front of him. The panic rose up from his chest into a hard lump in his throat. That was  _ way _ closer than he wanted them to be right now. 

Shaky hands reached out for Hivemind's face. They were gentle in cupping both of his cheeks, tilting his head up, watery red eyes meeting with flustered yellow. Hivemind's breath caught itself, holding it for far too long as Justice moved into his closest personal space. He could feel their soft breathing on his face, with equally soft lips placed gently on his forehead for just a second. Then they jumped back and stood in front of him, rigid, their palms flat at their sides. For whatever reason, such an awkward position was the most comfortable to them. 

"Ah…?" Hivemind's heartbeat thrummed all the way up to his ears, unable to formulate a response. 

More than anything, he wanted Justice to come back closer. He wanted to hold them close in his bed until they both drifted off. He wanted to kiss them more properly, feel their lips on his, until they pulled away and insisted they had to breathe. But the small note of affection would be all he got, Justice now too shy and hesitant to go any further than that; being physical wasn't their strong suit. 

"I love you, too." 


End file.
